Seeing Red Again
by IFeelAliveAgain
Summary: Light is sick of being distrusted, and he needs to take out his anger. Who will be there to comfort him? During the memory loss period. T for slight violence and general anger. Yaoi if you tilt your head and close one eye.


This is my first fanfic, so be kind. Reviews are much appreciated and will get you free virtual cookies!

Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note, don't own "The Red" by Chevelle. Sadly.

Light stared at the ground, unmoving. The noise of the headquarters buzzed around him. He was dimly aware of Ryuzaki tugging on the handcuff chain, trying to get him to snap out of his reverie.

"Light," he said, "answer me. Do you want some cake?" his dark gray eyes pierced through Light, making him shiver.

He shook his head to clear it. "No. Sorry, Ryuzaki," he mumbled.

"Your chances of being Kira have increased by five percent. Trustworthy people don't mumble," he said calmly.

Light raised his head slowly. Then, out of the dead silence-"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? MY CHANCES OF BEING KIRA ARE JUDGED BY THE WAY I _TALK_?"

"Light, your getting upset does nothing to help your situation. Calm down," Ryuzaki said just as he normally would.

"Liiiighhtt-kunnnnn?" Misa said in that way she had. Ugh, she was always bugging Light and following him around. Well, it was time he took a stand.

"AND YOU, MISA," he yelled. He looked truly frightening. Misa cringed. "LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT _I FREAKING HATE YOUR GUTS_?"

"But Light-kun," she pouted, "I thought we would be together… forever!" she choked out.

"Oh, SHUT UP! NO ONE GIVES A CRAP ABOUT YOUR OPINION!" Light screamed. He was at his breaking point, and she was just pushing him further.

"Light, dude, you really should calm down," Matsuda said with that stupid grin. Light would wipe that grin right off his face.

He walked up to Matsuda, who happened to be holding a huge stack of papers. "Hey, Matsuda?" he whispered.

Matsuda smiled, pleased that he had calmed Light down. "Yeeesss, Light?"

Light brought his hand up forcefully, knocking all of the papers to the ground. Matsuda just stared sadly as the papers began their sloooww descent.

As the papers fluttered to the ground, Light began to laugh. Not just a chuckle, or a giggle, but a laugh from deep inside his chest. He laughed so hard he was crying, so hard that he couldn't even breathe. Then, abruptly, it stopped. Light spun slowly and stared down every person in the room. Then, without warning, he began to destroy everything.

Light started with the wall of monitors. He stood on the desk and slammed into them again and again. No one understood his anguish, not even his best friend Ryuzaki. Why couldn't he see that Light was in pain, day in and day out? All he ever wanted was to be believed. He wasn't Kira! Light wished that Ryuzaki would see that Light could be more than a suspect to him.

Light soon grew tired of destroying the monitors and began to search out another method of letting out all this frustration, sadness… and then he saw the perfect release. He walked right up to Aiber and punched him in the face. Light enjoyed the snapping sound Aiber's nose made when his fist connected. Light had chosen Aiber because he knew Aiber would be a challenge. And he had been right. Aiber tackled him to the ground and straddled his stomach. Light hissed in pain as Aiber punched him again and again. He felt a gash open up above his left eye from one of Aiber's rings. As blood clouded his eyes he wondered why he was allowing himself to get pummeled. He quickly flipped Aiber and himself over so he was on top. He began to do exactly what Aiber had done to him. He punctuated each word he spoke with a punch.

"Why-does-no-one-trust-me?" he spat, almost in tears. He stopped hurting Aiber so he could reply.

Aiber looked up at him with a weak grin, blood trailing down his chin. "Maybe it's because you enjoy trying to destroy a wall of monitors, then beating up your best friends," he replied.

Light chuckled. "Point taken," he said. But as quickly as the fight had stopped, it began again. Light was attacking him with a vengeance, so insanely enraged he couldn't see straight. A red haze drifted over his eyes, and he was sure it wasn't the blood. A random song lyric popped into his head.

_So lie down, the threat is real when his sight goes red again…_

He smiled at his own little joke. This song was all too right. People call you a freak when you're singled out. Singled out as the crazy one, the one with anger problems. Well, no more. He would prove to them-to the world!-that he was not crazy. He was a normal person just like everyone else. But it's hard to remain calm sometimes. The red just filters through. Now his body was on autopilot, he was too deep in thought to actually think about how much he was hurting Aiber-not that he really cared anyway. Light wondered what it was like for L. He was chained to Light, after all. He was suddenly yanked back into consciousness when he felt thin hands pulling him off of Aiber. He didn't care enough to turn and see who was keeping him from getting out his anger. He faintly smelled sugar in the air, a strange mixture of cake and strawberries. _Must be Ryuzaki._

And that's when he broke down. He slid out of L's hands onto the tile floor. He landed with a dull _thud._ Then the tears came. Fast and hot, they flowed endlessly down his face and onto the floor. Light did nothing to stop crying or wipe them away. He wanted everyone to know the constant pain, the _torture_ that he lived through every day. He felt his friend, his _best _friend, kneel beside him and start rubbing his back. "L…" he began.

"Shhh. It's no big deal. I can have everything fixed. And Aiber isn't seriously hurt. It's okay. You're okay," he said soothingly. I flinched. I had freaked out at my best friend because he was trying to do his job.

We just sat there. It might have been an hour, or it might have been a week. I was only aware of his arms around me. I could just barely notice people leaving the room. I felt so bad for hurting Matsuda, Misa, and Aiber. I didn't say anything until my stomach grumbled. L and I giggled.

"Hey, Ryuzaki?" I said quietly.

"Yes, Light?" he replied with a small smirk.

"Does the offer for cake still stand?"

_They say freak, when you're singled out. The red, well it filters through._

Soo, do you like it? Review even if you hate it! The little button is calling you. Listen to the call!


End file.
